


#75

by wildmachinery



Category: due South
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-09-20
Updated: 2005-09-20
Packaged: 2017-10-16 04:28:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/168412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildmachinery/pseuds/wildmachinery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Fraser meets Ray, as usual or for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	#75

Ray's leaning againt a wall, waiting, bouncing up and down on the balls of his feet. Up and down, up and down, where the hell is this guy? He's never late, everyone's always saying, "Ray, the guy is never late, he's always on time, he likes to save kittens from trees and help little old ladies across the street, but he's never late, and trust me, Ray, the guy is perfect." So Ray's bouncing up and down and he's jittery as fuck-all, because perfect? That's not Ray's thing. Scraping by on the skin of his teeth, that's Ray's thing, and whoa, hold the phone, here he is, all big and red and pretty like a TV ad for the Great White North. _Showtime_ , Ray tells himself, and pushes away from the wall, increasing momentum as he's walking toward him, jaunty and confident and imperfect, and he calls out "Fraser!", loud and clear. And Fraser just looks over at him, polite and completely confused, until Ray throws his arms around him and, goddamn, it's like hugging a fucking tree. Fraser freezes up, shuts down, he's stone, he's a fucking statue, and Ray pretty much expected this so he's calming down a little, and he gives Fraser a confident, manly slap on the back, flashes Fraser a big, jaunty, confident smile, and walks away. He can feel Fraser looking after him, pole-axed, and the jitters have left him calm and cool, because that was a pretty imperfect beginning, but at least he's got company now.

**Author's Note:**

> For the #75 three-minute challenge at [impulsedriven](http://community.livejournal.com/impulsedriven/111548.html). The word was "time">.


End file.
